Ikebukuro Daze
by XxxZesty LemonXxx
Summary: Haruki Kamijou was no different than any other citizen in the city of Ikebukuro. But after an incident catches the unsuspecting girl in a web of dangerous affairs, the name "Kamijou" becomes a force to be reckoned with. Contains OC, dont like it dont read it. R&R Please! (Not a Shizaya fic, sorry guys)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovelies~ another fanfic for you guys today. Featuring my own OC Haruki Kamijou. I do not own Durarara, and unfortunately never will…..Q_Q Keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times, and enjoy~**

* * *

Ikebukuro, the city of wonders. At least, that's how Haruki looked at it. Haruki Kamijou was a junior at Raira Academy, a transfer student as of last week. Leaving her hometown of Nagasaki, the bright female ventured to the city of Ikebukuro to add some excitement to her relatively quiet life. While her parents were against the idea, she managed to convince them that it would be a good thing, and that she'd be an adult soon anyway. It was a nice change, in her opinion. But of course, she was still slightly nervous about being alone in a new city. She lived in a pretty calm neighborhood, and her apartment was very nice and inviting. The 17 year old girl couldn't have asked for anything more. Being content was all she had wanted, and as of now, she was thanking Orihime and Hikoboshi for granting the wish she made last at last years Tanabata Festival.

"Uniform…bag…keys…Got it!" Haruki finished her mental checklist and scurried out of the door, not wanting to be late to school. She trotted out onto the sidewalk and smoothed out the stray strands of hair refusing to stay in place. Haruki let out a yawn and a quiet sigh. She was a B average student, nothing incredibly special by society's standards. She did exceptionally well in sports, however, and she was currently on her way to meet her softball team for breakfast. Sports could also get you out of certain class periods, which Haruki greatly appreciated, given she was not very good when it came to first period algebra. She sighed, thinking about the dreadfully wretched class. Her teacher was an ass who refused to go over a problem twice, and didn't seem to like her at all since the time of her short arrival.

"Just a cranky old man with an attitude problem." Haruki said to herself in a little more than a mumble.

"Nah...I shouldn't talk that way." The girl chided herself a bit. Haruki wasn't a person to try and find the good in everybody, but she also wasn't one to simply pick out the negative things. She waited at the stop light, and crossed the street as the light signaled her to.

The short haired brunette kept her head down while walking, unknowingly missing her second cross walk, and walking the wrong way. Her pinkish colored eyes almost seemed to be in a trance as she continued onward, not noticing the man running past her, or the people running from the area period.

* * *

"Hahaha~! So slow Shizu-chan!" Izaya called behind him, waving his switch blade around in the air, cackling like a madman. The one called "Shizu-chan" threw a postal box at the raven as he sped around the corner. It was happening again, the infamous information broker from Shinjuku had stepped foot in Ikebukuro, and deliberately got caught by the fortissimo of said city. It was a sight to see…and to flee from. The inhabitants of the area shrieked and ran. Even the few gang members loitering around took off running at the sight. Izaya grinned and ran quickly, passing by and nearly knocking into a girl while running. He could tell she was not paying attention to her surroundings, so he nudged her in the same direction he was going, planning to use her as a distraction for Shizuo as he ran through. Izaya smirked to himself, seeing the girl continue to walk. She obviously hadn't noticed the informant, or the fact that she was going in the wrong direction. The furious blonde trailed not too far behind, wielding a dented "yield" sign in his hand.

"Shizu-chan~! I thought you'd never catch up to me~"

"Damn LOUSE!"

"Oh how cruel, you wound me~" The informant teased the brute. Shizuo was never any good at containing his anger. And because of it, he never bothered to try. Dropping the yield sign, which now had his finger marks indented into it, he unhinged a vending machine from the ground and lifted it slowly over his head. Izaya watched in pure amusement. The ex-bartender took a few short steps forward and launched the vending machine at his nemesis. The object hurdled through the sky, and connected with a human figure. A loud shriek echoed through the air, and Shizuo grinned triumphantly. Only for that same grin to fade as he saw Izaya standing there "Tsk"ing and smirking.

"My my Shizu-chan, you have _wonderful _ aim." Izaya mocked. Brown hair could be seen from underneath the vending machine, hair that obviously did not belong to the flea. Shizuo stared for a few seconds before frantically moving the machine off of who he'd hit.

* * *

Haruki lay motionless. She turned the wrong corner by accident, and turned her head slightly to see an oncoming vending machine. It struck her with enough force for her to cough up some blood, and hit the ground with the machine on top of her. Her eyes remained open, and she somehow managed to remain conscious. The brunette wasn't sure exactly what had just happened. One moment she was on her feet, the next she was on the ground, pain surging through every part of her body. She could hear voices, but they sounded distant and distorted. Haruki felt the weight of the machine on top of her disappear, and she felt her eyelids becoming heavier. The last image she saw was a blur of yellow, and then the female lost consciousness.

* * *

**First chapter, Done~! I hope you guys liked it, yeah I know the typical "Shizuo hit somebody with a vending machine and then becomes friends with everybody" is kinda cliché, but its not gonna stay that way for long. Thanks for reading, and review please! Or Shizuo might just turn around and hit **_**you **_**with a vending machine…Ciao~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovelies~ Another chapter for you all today. Hope you all enjoy, keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times. I don't own DRRR QAQ**

* * *

Haruki's soft pink eyes fluttered open, staring at the ceiling of an unknown room. She had half a mind to panic, but took a deep breath and kept calm, however wincing slightly when she took the breath. The brunette could feel the bandages around her arms and legs, as well as around her torso. Grabbing onto the IV stand next to her, she hobbled onto her feet and took in her surroundings.

"Hospital stuff…..but not a hospital…?" She tilted her head slightly, looking around. Just then, there was a knock at the door, and it opened to reveal a nerdy looking male with a cheeky smile.

"Oh! You're up earlier than I thought. How do you feel?" He asked her. Haruki blinked and stared at the man, slightly startled by his cheerful demeanor.

"I-I uh…I feel fine…I think?" She scratched the back of her head.

"Ah I see. You're a very lucky young lady ya know! Not too many people are up and moving so quickly after getting hit by something Shizuo threw." The man went on rambling, and the girl stared for a moment before speaking.

"Sorry but uh…who are you?" She asked. The man's cheeky smile returned as he adjusted his spectacles.

"I'm Shinra Kishitani!" Haruki nodded.

"Well um…Shinra, what happened…exactly?" She looked down, a bit embarrassed that she couldn't recall everything.

"Ah, well you see…you kinda got caught in the cross fire of one of Izaya and Shizuo's fight. You're so small, it's incredible you weren't in a coma!" Shinra exclaimed. Haruki felt the heat rush to her cheeks at being called "small". She folded her arms and huffed, carefully sitting back down.

"Izaya….Shizuo…who?"

"Ah, you're new to the city aren't you?" He asked, a glint of concern in his eyes. She nodded.

"I transferred here from Nagasaki a week ago.."

"I see…" Shinra rubbed his chin.

"So who are these people exactly?"

"Well, Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara really don't like each other, so they're fighting almost constantly. Shizuo's brain works differently than yours and mine, and because of that, he has monstrous strength." Haruki nodded to confirm she was listening, though she was a little confused on the part about Shizuo's brain.

"Anyway, he picks up incredibly heavy objects and hurls them at Izaya, or anyone who makes him mad. Today, you were unfortunate and got caught in the middle of one of their fights."

"Oh…I see. How did I get here then…? Shouldn't I be in a hospital or something?"

"Well Izaya made a call and had you brought here. I'll advise you to be careful around him."

"Mkay.." Haruki, overall, was still confused. She winced slightly and tugged at the bandages, looking to her left as another figure entered the room. She wore a bike helmet, and typed on her PDA

[Thank goodness you're awake. Please don't worry, you're safe here. My name is Celty, what's yours?] Celty typed on the PDA, showing it to Haruki.

"H-Haruki Kamijou." Celty nodded and typed again.

[It's good to see you're okay, did you need to call someone, your parents maybe?] Haruki thought about it. She didn't want to call her mother and father and tell them, then be forced to come home. So she shook her head no.

"Oh, no, I live alone."

"You live by yourself in a city like this?" Shinra interjected, but didn't seem too surprised.

"Yeah, I have an apartment near downtown Ikebukuro.." Haruki winced again, clutching her side slightly.

[Take it easy, lay back down for a bit. Are you hungry?] Celty tilted her head, a clear sign she was a bit concerned. Haruki remembered that she never did make it to breakfast with her softball club, so she meekly nodded her head.

"Ah, Celty makes the best food in all of Ikebukuro, she can make you something really delicious~!" Shinra exclaimed with a bright smile, to which Celty jabbed him in the stomach for.

[My cooking's not that good…but hopefully I can make something you like.]

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." Haruki flashed a small smile, and Celty made her way out of the room.

"So, Ms. Kamijou was it? I'd like if you stay here for a few more hours just to make sure you're all right. You didn't seem to have any broken bones, surprisingly. Just a sprained ankle."

"Ah, okay." She nodded.

* * *

Shizuo stared at the door and hesitated a moment before knocking. Celty opened the door, and quickly typed on her PDA.

[Oh, Shizuo. I didn't expect you to come by, are you hurt?] Shizuo waved a dismissive hand.

"No, I'm fine. I um…the girl…" He scratched the back of his head guiltily.

[Ohh, I see. She's doing fine, Shinra says the damage done was minor. Only some cuts and bruises.]

"Doesn't matter if the damage was minor or not…I still hit her. I didn't mean to.." He stated gruffly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

[Don't beat yourself up over it. She's awake if you wanted to see her.] Shizuo nodded.

"Thanks Celty." He followed the headless woman into the room, watching as Celty set the plate down on the nightstand.

Haruki turned around. "Thank you Celt-…" She stopped speaking, staring at Shizuo. There wasn't anything particularly stand out-ish about him, other than his height and his hair. The yellow blur..

Shizuo looked aside, grunting slightly. "Listen…I didn't mean to hit you. I didn't see you in time." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Watch where you walk next time though.." Haruki's eyebrow twitched at this.

"Me? Watch where Im going?! I was on my way to school! Where else was I supposed to walk?!"

"Um, maybe the right way, considering the way you were walking, there IS no school that way!"

"I-.." Haruki stopped speaking. Thinking hard enough, she now recalled missing the street she was supposed to turn on. She looked down.

"Oh…w-well still! You shouldn't be throwing stuff around anyway!" Puffing her cheeks out, she snatched up the plate of food and began to eat its contents. Celty and Shinra watched from the side, nervous that Haruki might've angered Shizuo.

"Mm…Sorry, again." Shizuo turned on his heel to leave when Shinra placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Shizuo…could you do me a favor? I don't want Ms. Kamijou to walk back to her apartment by herself, especially with the colored gangs running around at this time. Could you…walk her home?" Shinra asked, adding his signature smile, though it faltered with nervousness.

"Walk her home? What for?"

[Well Shizuo….you did hit her with a vending machine.] Shizuo blinked, unsure of what to respond with.

_So much for 'Don't beat yourself up over it'_ Shizuo thought to himself, sighing.

"Alright alright, I'll take the girl home." Haruki looked over, finishing up her food.

"Ehh?" The brunette tilted her head, and flailed slightly when Shizuo picked her up by the back of her shirt collar. The ex bartender picked up the schoolbag by the door, pretty sure it that it was Haruki's.

"Alright Shinra, Celty. See ya." Shizuo waved a hand and walked out the door with a squirming Haruki.

* * *

Izaya sat at his game board, moving a chess piece into a different position.

"Kamijou…Kamijou…" He smirked.

"Haruki Kamijou."

* * *

**End of chapter 2~ I know not too much happened, but more will happen later. ~ Thanks for reading! Review~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovelies, we'll get right into it this time~ Remember, hands and feet in the ride at all times. Yeah, that's right, Im talking to you. *Points* I don't own DRRR unfortunately ;-;**

* * *

It was an awkward silence between the two as they walked. Shizuo looked off in a random direction while Haruki led the way. She spoke suddenly.

"It scares people. Doesn't it." Shizuo glanced over at Haruki.

"Hmm?"

"Your strength. It scares people, right?" She looked up at him. The blonde fell silent.

"I don't think it's your strength they're afraid of. It's your anger." The girl poked his arm.

"Tch, and just what do you know, kid?" Shizuo lit a cigarette and took a drag, exhaling it into the air.

"Well I know that that Izaya guy makes you really mad." Haruki plucked the cigarette from Shizuo's mouth and squished it under her foot. His eye twitched as he felt the need to jerk her around and yell at her.

"Che…of course. Stay the hell away from that guy, he'll cause you more than trouble."

"Sounds like an interesting guy."

"Interesting? How the hell so?"

"Anything I don't know about is interesting to me." She shrugged. "Can't blame me for being curious." Shizuo shook his head.

"You're nuts.." Haruki turned the corner, Shizuo trailing close behind.

"Oh, and don't call me kid. My name is Haruki Kamijou, im 17. Not a kid."

"You're short enough to pass off as one.." The ex bartender picked her up by the back of her collar again, to which she smacked his hand away.

"Its not my fault you're freakishly tall!" The two of them stopped in front of an apartment building.

"Well, this is my stop." She turned to face him. "Thanks for bringing me home."

Shizuo nodded. "Welcome." The male turned to leave before having his hand grabbed by two smaller ones.

"Here, take it." She'd slipped something in his hand, to which he held up to his vision line.

"Gum…?"

"Yeah. Chew gum instead of smoking, better habit." Haruki waved and entered her building.

"…Tch."

* * *

Izaya had returned to his apartment for a few hours before deciding to leave again. The male was thoroughly enjoying his evening. First, he got to witness Shizuo do something that would haunt him for a long time, and then he even got to stir up some trouble with the colored gangs. But one thing he didn't count on was seeing the very girl that he'd seen earlier that day.

"Shinra must've let her go early~" Izaya watched as the girl opened her window. A sinister smirk crept onto his face as he approached the fire escape leading to her window.

Haruki sighed heavily and sat down on her bed, nibbling a peach while reading her collection of mangas and light novels. She'd have to explain herself to her softball team the next day, but all she wanted to do was curl up and not go anywhere. Being hit with a vending machine sure was draining. Yawning, the brunette closed her manga and set it on her nightstand. She finished her peach and tossed the core into the bathroom trashcan, using her expert aim to make it.

"Ughh…sleepy.." She yawned again, lying down and closing her eyes. Haruki snapped her eyes open, however, feeling as though she was being watched. Turning to her left, she saw nothing. Believing it to be her imagination, she reclosed her eyes and slowly began falling asleep. A shadow swept passed her window swiftly, and she felt herself being straddled with arms pinned on either side of her head.

"Oi- Wha- Hey!" Haruki's eyes snapped open, her startled pink ones meeting malicious crimson ones.

"Hello there, Haru-chan~" A familiar voice spoke. Taking a closer look at him, he wasn't bad looking. Not at all, in fact, a small tinge of pink adorning her cheeks to prove so.

"Who are you?!" She snapped at him, frowning. The man didn't respond, only tracing his finger along her jaw line, bringing about a shudder from the girl.

"I'm just a friend~ I saw your accident today, a real shame." His hand trailed down to her thigh, and he smirked. Haruki's eyes narrowed.

"So you must be Izaya Orihara, then…"

"Oh, I'm flattered you know of me~!." Truth be told, Izaya only wanted to observe the girl up close, and see her tendencies and reactions. The reaction he'd gotten, however, was not one he particularly expected. Haruki stared up at him with a bored expression.

"Are you done yet?" She asked blandly. Raising an eyebrow, Izaya was rather surprised the girl hadn't blushed brightly or demanded that he get off of her.

"Well?"

"Ahaha, yes, yes I am." Izaya stood up and looked around her room.

"Not a bad place ya got here~"

"There a reason you're here?" The brunette sighed. Chuckling, the crimson eyed male waved his hand.

"I only wanted to check on you and be sure you were okay~ It would be tragic if you re-injured yourself here."

"Cut the bull shit. You're not welcomed here, so," She waved her hand dismissively at him.

"You're dismissed." Izaya's grin faded, his lip curling in disdain.

"Hmm~ How demanding. I'll leave you be, your highness~." The man smirked again, laughing and hopping out of her window.

Haruki sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Lunatic…whatever." She collapsed back onto her bed, sighing as the clock struck 10 PM.

* * *

Izaya made it back to his flat. Something was off about that girl, he'd concluded. There was absolutely nothing abnormal about her, but it was that fact alone that _made_ her abnormal. Sitting back down at his desk, he stared at the gameboard on his coffee table.

"It seems I made a miscalculation~"

* * *

**End of Chapter 3~ My brain hurts…;=; so I may not update for a few days. Hope you guys enjoyed^^;;**


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't updated in a while, been busy with some stuff. ;-; Who knew freshmen year would be so busyful. ANYWHO~! Im back and ready to update things, so keep your hands and feet in the ride at all times and enjoy.**

**Haruki: Zesty doesn't own Durarara, and never will. She'll never own Crispin Freeman either.**

**Zesty: B-BUT KYON, AND SHIZUO, AND ALUUUUUUUUUCARD**

**Haruki: =_= Nope.**

**Onward~!**

* * *

Quite frankly, Haruki was in no mood to get up. No mood to do anything really, which was rather unlike herself. Dragging herself out of bed, she sluggishly showered and dressed. Trudging out the door, the lithe brunette made her way out onto the sidewalk. Her ribs were still a bit sore, and she did have Shinra's doctors note to excuse her from P.E, and Softball, but she still dreaded her day anyway.

"So much walking…so much sleep Im missing out on…" The girl whined, again, which was unlike herself. Trying to stay upbeat as possible, she hummed the opening theme to her favorite anime; Which was rudely interrupted by the sound of an unpleasant voice, with uncanny timing.

"Haru-chaaaaaaan~!" She whipped around to see maroon eyes staring directly at her. Her shoulders slumped.

"It's you again…Orihara-san…"

"Oh, you don't seem happy to see me. I'm wounded~!" Izaya feigned hurt, chuckling and patting the girl's shoulder.

"I thought I should see you off to school today, there's no telling when Shizu-chan will blow his top and use you as target practice again~."

"Shaddup." Haruki whacked the back of Izaya's head with her school bag, earning a slight glare from him. The jolly informant merely spun in front of her, taking her hand and running in the opposite direction.

"H-Hey! School is that way ya dimwit!" She scolded his actions, while he merely grinned that Cheshire grin of his.

"Forget school today, there's somethin' much more fun going on~!"

* * *

Shizuo had just about had enough of the scum bag in front of him. Using his own children as payment to a fucking debt? The ex-bartender was losing the miniscule amount of patience he had, he could already feel his hands twitching. Tom, on the other hand, spoke calmly as usual, keeping an impassive face all the while.

"J-Just take em, my wife don't need em, I don't either!" The three children huddled in the corner and glared at their father. Shizuo's patience dropped to zero as he grabbed the nearest stopsign and pulled it out of the ground, aiming to swing down at his head.

"Goddammit Orihara-san, where are we going?!" The voice of a girl could be heard from a somewhat short distance away, and Shizuo's ears picked up on the voice.

_It scares people. Doesn't it. _

The voice echoed in his head as he dropped the sign with a scowl, cursing under his breath as he turned in the direction of the voice. Mildly surprised, Shizuo watched as his nemesis pulled his newfound brunette acquaintance down the street, smirking and laughing all the way.

"Flea…and that kid…" The blonde walked off, leaving a slightly confused Tom, and a cowering bastard with his children.

* * *

"We're almost there, just a few more blocks~!" Izaya chirped annoyingly, much to Haruki's dismay. Sighing, the pink-eyed girl had no choice but to follow along. Izaya's maroon-colored eyes light up in devilish delight at the sight before them, oh yes the sight of a turned over bus and a group of students huddled off to the side. Sheets were strewn across the street, and Haruki stared in confusion.

"W-what…what the hell happened here…?" The brunette barely managed to make the words out as she carefully processed the scene before her.

"Your softball team had a bit of an…accident, today~." Izaya responded, smirking widely at Haruki's shocked expression.

"See those sheets~? Those are your classmates who were unfortunate enough to get crushed in the ordeal!" He pressed his hands together in a clap, to resemble a crushing motion.

"…." Haruki didn't even know what to respond with, however, she was filled with no remorse or sadness. Her thoughts swirled about with possible scenarios that could've led to this outcome.

"Is this all, Orihara-san?" The girl spoke with little feeling in her voice.

"Hmm?"

"If this was all you wanted me to see, can I go back to school? I have things to do, you know." Izaya raised an eyebrow. Twas an unexpected response from the girl. He expected her to break down, or to turn and run off.

"You don't seem to care?" Izaya put his hands on his hips and leaned towards her.

"No..I can't say I do." Haruki responded truthfully, turning on her heel and walking off down a crowded sidewalk. The raven haired man narrowed his eyes slightly, though a smirk forming on his face.

"Interesting."

* * *

Haruki was silently fuming inside. Izaya made her miss her bus, and an hour and a half of school, to see some dead bodies and traumatized students? Had she wanted to see that, she would've just opened a copy of "Highschool of the Dead.". She sighed, shaking her head and continuing to walk, before bumping into something.

"Ow, watch where you-" She looked up, staring into golden-brown eyes.

"Shizuo-san, it's you." Said man looked down at the short girl.

"You were with the flea. Thought I told you to stay away from him, he's bad news." Shizuo frowned at her, to which Haruki simply shrugged.

"He found me first, sorta out of my control." The girl frowned at the cigarette in his mouth, plucking it out and tossing it aside.

"Where's the gu-…." Her pink eyes widened, watching Shizuo hit the ground, and a few men dressed in black (And one in white) approach from behind.

"Ms. Kamijou..hello." The man dressed in white bowed respectfully and held his hand out.

"Would you come along please?"

"Why?"

"It's important business, Miss." Haruki's shoulders slumped. Week one, great. Week two?

"Aw fuck this…"

* * *

**So I feel like Im doing badl****y ._. I always had a habit of paying too much attention to detail, so the story kinda seems dragged on…oh well I guess. Thanks for reading, review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA EVERYONE~! Another update coming at ya! Not much to say, so we'll get onto the story. Hands and feet in the ride at all times~.**

* * *

She sat in the back of the limo quietly, tapping her fingers on her lap slightly. Haruki really needed to think things through, even consider going back home. Things were getting…suspicious. The dangerously cunning Izaya Orihara, the inhumanly powerful Shizuo Heiwajima, and the weird headless rider rumor she'd been hearing around town. The girl sighed silently to herself before exiting the limo, with the assistance of one of the men in black.

"Right this way, Miss." They led her into the seemingly normal building, and down a few halls and corridors. Opening a room door, they directed Haruki to sit,

"Greetings, Ms. Kamijou." The chair behind the desk spun around to face her, a somewhat middle aged man staring her in the face.

"Cut to the chase, whaddya want, Im busy?" The brunette folded her arms, thoroughly irritated and agitated by today's events.

"Very straightforward." The man chuckled and clapped mockingly, causing the girl's eyebrow to twitch.

"You're here because you're associated with Mr. Orihara, no?"

"….And if I…sorta was?"

"Well we'd have to kill you..^^" Haruki's face paled, but the man let out a laugh.

"I'm just messing with ya, don't be so serious. We need a..'favor' from you, so to speak."

"And that is..?"

"Mr. Orihara is a man of..peculiar skill and background. You're a new face to the city, so he more than likely knows little about you so far-"

"Cut to the chase already will ya?"

"Impatient…" He frowned. "I'll be blunt, you have two options. Die, or do some work." Haruki was a tad taken aback, raising an eyebrow in mild surprise.

"Huh?"

"Orihara is a nuisance, a thorn in our side. While the Awakusu-kai has use for him, we don't. And he's becoming more of a problem as time progresses."

"…You're asking me to kill a man?"

"Not exactly. Im asking you, or rather, telling you, to beat him at his own game."

"….Huh?"

"We've observed you over the course of time you've been in this city. You're cunning, you're witty, and you possess enough intelligence to match him, better yet, beat him, at this little game of his." He set a piece of paper down in front of her.

"Sign here, and you'll be fully employed to the Hanzaki-kai."

"…Die or work huh. Hm.." The brunette took a pen from a mug gingerly, signing her name after reading the terms and agreements of the contract.

"About Shizuo-san. You didn't have to shoot at him." She scowled, her scowl deepening as the man chuckled.

"He's been taken care of, fixed up good as new. Now run along and get to work." The man flicked his wrist at her, signaling her to leave. The girl huffed, standing up and exiting the office, and then exiting the building itself.

* * *

"Three visits in two days, sheesh Shizuo you're getting hurt more often than usual. Something going on with the gangs again?" Shinra patched up Shizuo's wounds.

"Nah…I think I tripped again though…" The blonde scratched the back of his head, and Shinra face palmed.

"No man, you got shot. Again." The doctor sighed and finished patching, admiring his work.

"The kid…where'd she go?" Shizuo muttered. Shinra raised an eyebrow.

"Kid?"

"The little short one with an attitude."

"….Shizuo I'm not following you." The bespectacled man tilted his head.

"The little brown haired one with those pink eyes!"

"OHHH! You mean Haruki-chan? Erm…I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"….Nevermind." Shizuo sighed, shaking his head. Shinra blinked in slight confusion, before brushing it off. The doctor did have a feeling the cause of Shizuo's excessive visits had to do with Izaya, but he also couldn't help but tie Haruki into the equation.

"Hmm…Wonder what ace he has up his sleeve."

* * *

Haruki wandered the streets. It was 1 PM, and it would make no sense to go to school with only an hour left in it. So she walked about the city streets, pondering on the words of the man she'd met earlier

_Beat him at his own game_

"What does that even mean…" Haruki groaned and rubbed her forehead, sighing internally as she'd walked into her neighborhood, only to be greeted by Izaya standing infront of her apartment building.

"No…no no, no! Go home, shoo, outta here." The brunette sighed exasperatedly. Izaya feigned hurt.

"Oh Haru-chan you wound me so, you cruel girl you~!." He chuckled, his malicious maroon eyes meeting her somewhat irate pink ones.

"I wont stay long, you've got school work and such to catch up on~." He handed her the textbooks and some notebooks on top. Passing by her, he whispered to her while walking.

"Welcome to my world, little mocking jay."

* * *

**Well, Chapter 5, done~! Hopefully you guys enjoyed, review please~. **


End file.
